


Surprise, surprise

by Crablion



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, crablion, gerza - Freeform, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crablion/pseuds/Crablion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza's evening is pleasantly interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, surprise

Erza pushed open her door and sighed with fatigue. It was her 20th (but technically 27th) birthday, and everyone had thrown her a party in true Fairy Tail style. She had a wonderful day, but it was quite late and now all she wanted was to sit down and have a bit of time for herself. She locked her door, and headed into her kitchen, where she poured herself a small glass of wine; some cheap plonk she picked up at the supermarket the other day. She wasn't really a wine buff. She headed out to where her sofa was in her bedroom , and stretched out on it after requipping into her pyjamas. She put her glass on the coffee table, and picked up the book she was currently reading: "Gooey Tales of Mushy Love" which was written by Dorothy Simper, a writer whose work she had read a lot of. Erza liked reading romantic drivel more than she liked to admit. She enjoyed unwinding with poorly written bilge and wine in the evening, it was sort of her secret hobby.

Erza was engrossed in her borderline special needs literature, until she suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the kitchen. "Who's there?" she enquired as she requipped a sword. She cautiously padded into the kitchen, prepared to strike until suddenly- "Wait! Don't stab me!" Jellal Fernandes was climbing through her kitchen window, nearly knocking over a vase, and giving Erza a small heart attack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she exclaimed;"IF YOU'RE SPOTTED, THE COUNCIL WILL LYNCH YOU! "I know the risks, calm down, I've made sure nobody can see or follow me. I was in the area, so I thought I'd drop by and say Hi" "I appreciate it, but to be honest, I'm more concerned about your safety." "I know, but it's a special occasion"He produced a crumpled bunch of daffodils from under his cloak and handed them to her. "Uh, here, Happy Birthday" "For me? Oh thanks!" They were clearly stolen from the park, but she appreciated the gesture because she was basically in love with put them in the previously mentioned vase, and put it on the worktop."Are you sure it's okay for you to be here?"

"Don't worry, I've masked my trail, and Meredy doesn't know I've snuck off" he replied.

"What about Ultear? I'm sure she won't be happy." "Well you see, the thing is, Ultear's dead. She died in the fight against the dragons after The Games." "Oh, I'm sorry. How are you taking it?" she patted his shoulder sympathetically. "I'm fine, but I'm somewhat concerned about Meredy, she was quite attached to her, but to be honest, we have more important things to worry about now." "Would you like to talk about it over a glass of wine?" "Please"

Erza poured him a glass, and gestured for him to follow her to the sofa where she hastily hid her book down the back of the chair and sat down. Jellal sat beside her, and took a swig of wine before placing in on the coffee table. "Now spill." the two of them spent about an hour and a half chatting about things in general, until Erza noticed that their wine glasses were empty. "Would you like a refill?" she asked Jellal. "No, I'm fine, thanks." "Right then, I'll just leave these glasses back in the kitchen then, I'll be back in a minute" Erza stood up to pick up the glasses, until suddenly, she tripped over the leg of the coffee table. "Waah!" she yelped, as she stumbled. Jellal hopped up and grabbed her in a tight embrace before she landed and hurt herself. "Are you alright?" Jelled queried concernedly. Erza felt her heart start to thump madly. The guy she had the dokis for was holding her closely, and her mind turned to mush. Jellal was blushing too."I'm fine because you got me" she murmured. She pushed Jellal back onto the sofa and snuggled into him. "No Erza, I can't, I don't deserve you!" Jellal protested as he tried to wriggle free. "Jellal, please, just for tonight? Think of it as a birthday present to me from you." she gaze softened, and he gave her a small smile from his tomato red face. "Well, I'm sure it'll be fine just for tonight." he whispered, leaning back lengthways on the sofa, and pulling her on top of him. They snuggled into each other and he started to softly stroke her hair. " Thank you." Erza grinned back at him. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep.

Erza awoke the next morning to find herself in her bed snuggled under her duvet. "Oh, last night must had been a dream." She remarked to herself. She felt a pang of disappointment until she noticed a piece of paper on her bedside table. She picked it up to to discover it was a note. "Erza;" it said; "Sorry to leave you like this, but I had to go before Meredy woke up and discovered that I've snuck off to see you. I tucked you in so you wouldn't get cold. Thanks for listening to me last night, I enjoyed our evening together. Take care, and I hope I'll see you again soon. Love, J." Sure enough, there was two empty wine glasses on the coffee table. Erza smiled. "You take care too, Jellal." she said as she thought about him. She put the note back on her bedside table, and noticed that it was ten AM.

"Oh fudge, I'm late!"


End file.
